nord_invasionfandomcom-20200213-history
Introduction on how to play
So, I've spawned in for my first time what now? You've taken the time to download what looked to be an awesome mod but as soon as you spawn in you realise "hey! why the hell are these Nords with wooden sticks better than me!". this brings us to the most important step of starting your new character in the game, registering. By registering your unique code which will be explained later on in the steps below, you are effectively signing up to help defend Swadia and as a result gain the ability to earn exp to level up and drops to help build newer and better equipment. When first starting Nord Invasion, it is important you follow the steps bellow before all others 1-Finding your unique code When you first join one of Nord Invasions officially dedicated servers a small code of numbers will swiftly pop up on your screen. It is important to write those numbers down (or remember them if your quick enough). most players miss the numbers or are too slow to write them down but, don't worry just press L on your keyboard to bring up the chat log and then copy it down from there. now you're ready to move on to step 2 2-Register your unique code once you have your code, hop on the internet and go to this site http://www.nordinvasion.com/ from their you'll be able to use your unique code to register your account to your Mount and Blade CD key. from here on in you'll be able to use your login details to keep track of any items and exp you gather in game as well as equip these items to your chosen character. So you've made it this far? you've now registered your account to the Nord Invasion website and are able to both gain exp and loot from the official Nord Invasion servers you join. Great stuff! Your first few levels in Nord Invasion Starting off in Nord Invasion can be pretty tough. You'll soon notice the Nord's and more importantly your team-mates, are considerably more equipped at killing the hordes of bots that come after you. as you notice the above, you'll also notice a number of tactics employed by the Swadian team that maximise Nord kill potential. It is very important to find YOUR SUITED ROLE. Don't be a hero and run out to kill a few peasants with pitchforks only to die against the agressors sheer numerical advantage. PLAY AS A TEAM-MATE, use your brain a little and try to figure out where you could help the most. as a new player that would be either looking after the equipment (benchwarmer), healing the team from safety (waterboy) or in some rare cases you might be required to kill the nords (the substitute). DON'T BE A HERO (or at least just yet) if you get yourself killed not only are your team down one man but You're also not gaining any exp or goodies that will help you progress in the long run. If you're in doubt, don't be afraid to use the ingame chat to ask for help or advice, most players are welcoming and more than happy to help you learn and progress Moving up in the world You've learnt the basic ropes of the game and have ranked up to the high level of 32. not only are you now a proficient character at your chosen class, but you now also have access to a new Hard Mode designed for experienced players who can perform well under challenging conditions. This mode although more difficult, allows for quicker levelling, better loots and acts as a precursor for even harder modes in the game. You should have a basic understanding of the tactics employed in the game (found here (add link)) and you should also have a balanced equipment set of both support items and weaponry. At this point you might look at joining one of the many houses of Nord Invasion (Info on houses can be found here (add link). each house has it's different perks so you should choose wisely or perhaps you might like to create your own. Your next and in some cases final step is Ragnarok mode. So, now your in deep Ideally you should be around level 42 and certainly a tier 4 of you class before you dare brave the final and hardest difficulty mode of the game, Ragnarok mode. before you dare to take on the impossible the Nords and more importantly your team, will expect you to have a complete understanding of the game on top of bringing a strong support item and/or a high tier piece of equipment that suits your role. Ragnarok mode has the best exp gain per run as well as offering the chance to loot some of the rarest items in the game. Once you have reached this point you can begin to consider levelling up to a hero class or even starting from step one and creating a whole new character, the possibilities are endless and Nord invasion is truly your oyster.